<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't kiss the messenger by andrea_deer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862557">don't kiss the messenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer'>andrea_deer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comment Fics / Drabbles / Tiny Stuff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s04e01 Welcome to Korea, Gen, M/M, Short, hints of piercintyre but nothing concrete, radar's pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye looked so surprised and lost, and Radar really hated that Henry Blake was gone. That right now Radar was the only one here to do this, to watch Hawkeye like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Trapper" John McIntyre &amp; Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, "Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Radar O'Reilly &amp; Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comment Fics / Drabbles / Tiny Stuff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/494314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't kiss the messenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random thought that forced me to write this random angst. *shrugs*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„And he didn't leave anything? No note, no nothing?”</p><p>	Hawkeye looked so surprised and lost, and Radar really hated that Henry Blake was gone. That right now Radar was the only one here to do this, to watch Hawkeye like this. </p><p>	He knew colonel Blake would figure something out, maybe even force Trapper to leave some proper goodbye. Just make sure there was something, anything they could give to Hawkeye. All Radar had was a bin full of half-started, crumpled letters that Trapper never finished, even though he spent his last night in Korea at Radar's office still trying and using almost all of the clean paper. </p><p>	At dawn, he hugged Radar tightly and kissed his cheek, and blinked fast to ignore the tears and it wasn't enough but it was still more than he left to Hawkeye. Radar thought if parting with him was this hard, actually saying goodbye to Hawkeye could possibly break Trapper. </p><p>	Still, someone had to do it.</p><p>	„Well, he did tell me to give you something,” he lied awkwardly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>